


A Quiet Night In

by TheUnknown23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknown23/pseuds/TheUnknown23
Summary: Christen Press was ready for a rousing night of board games and tea with her teammates. But when the night takes an unexpected turn can the night be saved? Or will Christen's night be ruined?





	1. Who doesn't love Clue?

**Author's Note:**

> A promise is promise. After over 10 years of reading fic, here is my first story. Got the idea for the story based on Christen's Instagram post from a week or so ago. When she called out Sam/Rachel for not showing up for board game night.

Christen wasn’t pouting. Nope she wasn’t pouting. She was a grown ass woman, and grown ass women don’t pout. She was just a little mopey. She had planned on a low key night at her place with Sam and Rachel. Who doesn’t love tea and board games, right? Okay, so maybe it was a little lame. But that’s just how Christen liked it. Not, that she liked lame things… Well maybe a little. Christen preferred quiet evenings with a good book, maybe some tea and mediation, or if she was really planning on a fun night, a glass of wine. She much rather stay at home and relax then go out somewhere with her teammates.  

Anyway, Sam and Rachel were supposed to show up for a rousing game of Clue. Who doesn’t love Clue? Christen only got a little too into the game that one time where she lost her head a little bit and accused one of her teammates of cheating and starting pelting her with the game pieces. But that was only that one time! And sure Monopoly was still banned from team bonding nights on several of her former club teams and the national team. But that wasn’t enough reason for them just to completely ghost her right? She sighed. Not even her semi passive aggressive Instagram post had managed to get a response from them. And Sam always had something to say about her Instagram posts. Christen threw herself onto her couch. She supposed she could always start that new book she was saving. Maybe she was a grandma like some people teased her about. 

There was a knock at the door. “Ha!” she thought  "I knew that last Instagram post would get them over here," as she heaved herself off the  couch and walked to the door. “How does it feel to be the one called out on social media for once…” she trailed off in surprise as she threw open the door.

 It was not an apologetic Sam and Rachel on the other side of the door like she thought. But in fact a sheepish looking Kelley.   
“Kelley?” Christen asked in surprise.  "I thought you were going with some of the gals to the men’s game?"

“Well I was,” Kelley responded, “but then I saw your Instagram post and I felt...” Kelley trailed off

 “You felt bad for me?” Christen folded her arms, glaring at Kelley. 

“Not really!” Kelley jumped in, rubbing the back of her neck like she did whenever she was lying. “I knew you wanted a quiet night in after the last game and didn’t want to come out with us” 

Despite Christen assuring the press and her teammates that she didn’t care about the booing in Houston, it did hurt her a little more than she was letting on. They were perfectly in their right to boo her, even though she did shut them up pretty quickly with a goal and a 2-1 win over their team. Christen had to do what was best for her and her career. She knew that meant not going to Houston. But the Houston fans seemed to take that as a personal attack on their club. It worked out for her in the end, and Houston seemed to be doing perfectly fine without her. They ended up getting another #23 that worked great for the club. Christen shook herself out of her thoughts and Kelley still looked sheepishly up at her from the doorway. 

“So are you here to drag me out of for a 'night of fun?'" Christen rolled her eyes. 

“No! Not at all,” Kelley smiled. “I’m here for a cool, quiet night in with my good friend/teammate Christen!” 

“Kelley, you hate quiet nights in,” Christen said, but none the less opened the door wider allowing Kelley to walk in. “You even said  'If I ever say I want a quiet night in, someone check to be sure I haven’t been concussed!'"

“Well, uh that was before you showed me how much fun they can be!” Kelley stammered, a red flush making its way up her face as she walked down the hallway to Christen’s living room. 

“Kelley, that was today at practice, when you overheard my plans for the evening” Christen stated eyeing Kelley critically. 

“Alright, alright you caught me” Kelley admitted “ I came to check on you, I know you said the game didn’t bother you the other night. But its not every day you get booed at a game every time you touch the ball! I mean its not like you said you hated Houston and never ever wanted to play for them if they were the last team in the NWSL! You just wanted to do what’s best for you and your career! And if the fans can’t see that then they never deserved you in the first place!” Kelley yelled dramatically waving her hands all over the place. 

“I never knew you had such strong opinions on my club choice Kel” Christen smiled. 

“Yeah, well. you deserve the best Christen Press” Kelley looked sheepishly down at her feet. “Oof” Christen was almost knocked off her feet as Kelley tackled her in a hug. Holding on tightly. 

“Thanks, Kel” Christen said she found herself getting choked up a bit, returning the hug. 

“Alright that’s enough mushy stuff Press” Kelley said finally releasing Christen from her grip. “Ready, for me to kick your ass at Scrabble” 

“Kelley, you have yet to beat me at a game of Scrabble” Christen boasted as she walked over to her pile of board games grabbing the game. 

“No!, there was that one time I beat you” Kelley stated confidently. 

“Kel, we’ve been over this “tonguing” is not an official scrabble word” Christen rolled her eyes and she found the game at the bottom of the pile. 

“Well it should be, stupid Scrabble dictionary” Kelley grumbled, plopping herself down on the floor by the coffee table where Christen was setting up the game. So her night didn’t quite end up how she planned it out. As Christen looked across the board to the girl who was mumbling to herself as picked up her tiles.  

“You know Chris, you actually have to pick up tiles in order for the game to begin, not just staring at me with heart eyes” Kelley smirked. 

“I wasn’t staring at you with heart eyes O’Hara. I was plotting just how much I’m gonna kick your ass, like I do every time” Christen said narrowing her eyes at Kelley, hoping the heat in her cheeks wasn’t showing up too much. She had a feeling that somehow this night was going to end up better than the one she planned with Sam and Rachel. It had been a rough couple of months. There was so much worrying and uncertainty, from not knowing where she was going to play her club soccer, and then not being called into national team camp. She still wasn’t sure where she stood in Jill’s plans for the world cup. But she reasoned to herself, all that worrying, planning, traveling and uncertainty had led her here. Being across the table from the girl, who would give up a fun night out with her more outgoing teammates to cheer her up. Kelley and Christen had flirted with each other over the years, but the timing never seemed to work out. With Kelley being in Jersey, and Christen being in Sweden or Chicago. But they were finally in the same place for the first time in years. Maybe this was their time to finally make it work. 

“Hey, Kel” Christen reached out her hand placing it overtop of Kelley’s hand that was reaching for tiles. “Thank you, I know quiet night’s in aren’t your favorite. But I do appreciate the company.” 

“Yeah, well I tired to find a dog to bring over to cheer you up. But for some reason no one would let me borrow their dog for a couple of hours” Kelley mumbled. 

“Well, if I can’t have a dog, your company works too” Christen said brightly. 

“Press admitting she likes me as much as dogs? You really must like me huh?” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows at Christen. 

“Just shut up, and go Kel” Christen quickly lets go of Kelley’s hand and waves her off. Kelley just chuckles to herself and starts laying down her tiles. 

Over at Sam Johnson’s apartment 

“So do you think we should tell Press that Kelley promised us free coffee if we didn’t show up at her apartment tonight?” Rachel asked Sam. 

“Nah, I don’t want Kelley to back out of her end of the deal” Sam said. “I’m personally looking forward to all the free coffee I can drink this week” 

“What?! A week, Kelley only offered me one day’s worth of coffee” Rachel sulked. 

“That’s cause you’re easier to buy off than me” Sam stated proudly. “Plus its about time one of them made a move. The heart eyes from across the training room were getting old” Sam said. 

“What heart eyes? What moves?” Rachel said quickly sitting up. 

“Really you haven’t noticed the whole star crossed lovers thing they have going on” Sam stated wisely. “You have so much to learn” Sam said patting Rachel on the arm. “So it all began their freshman year at Stanford when Kelley literally ran Press over in one of their first practices” as Sam began to tell Rachel all about Kelley and Christen’s long and complicated “friendship”. 


	2. Ice Cream is always a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you asked for it or not. Here's another chapter.

“Ice cream is the best. Especially free ice cream” Kelley thought as she attacked her cone with relish. Her teammate Rachel had offered to treat Kelley to a free cone. And Kelley never, ever turned down ice cream. Especially free ice cream. After Rachel was done shoving her phone in Kelley’s face. (“Its for the Gram Kel!”). She turned to Kelley with a smirk on her face. 

“So lover girl… how did the other night go” Rachel asked wiggling her eyebrows and nudging Kelley with her shoulder. 

“Uh, fine? I mean the veggies were only slightly burnt. But I read somewhere that charcoal is good for you so.” 

“No, no not your dumbass adventures in the kitchen” Rachel sighed heavily. “Remember the other night when you bribed Sam and I.” 

“Oh, that night” Kelley began attacking her ice cream cone, realizing that she had been set up. “I knew free ice cream was too good to be true” 

“By the way, how come Sam got the better bribe than me” Rachel frowned 

“Cause she was much harder to convince than you” Kelley admitted. 

“Well it had better of worked, cause Press was not happy with us the next day at practice. Sam convinced her we fell asleep and missed her texts. I mean honestly who falls asleep at 8pm?” Rachel wondered. 

“Press, accidentally does sometimes if she mediates in the evening” Kelley mused licking frantically at the rapidly melting ice cream. 

“Really O’Hara? You know her evening meditation habits, and you still insist you’re just friends? Don’t tell me you wasted the perfect opportunity to finally talk about your feelings?”

Kelley avoided the questions by concentrating on her ice cream which was now somehow melting down her arm despite her best effort to eat it quickly. 

“Really, Kelley how are you such a child” Rachel complained as she shoved a bunch of napkins at Kelley. 

“Most people find my youthful charms quite endearing!” Kelley defended. The declaration was lost on Rachel who was distracted by the alarming amount of ice cream that somehow have moved up its way up from Kelley’s arms to her mouth. “Would you look at the time, I’m gonna be late… for uh.. well you know..” Kelley shouted and walked quickly away from Rachel and her prying questions. 

“No I don’t know. Wait. Kelley we drove here together!” Rachel yelled after the retreating defender. “Wow, that was the worse gay panic I’ve seen in years” Rachel mumbled to herself. 

Meanwhile at Sam’s apartment.. 

 

“Really Sam Netflix and Chill?” Christen rolled her eyes as she looked up from her phone. 

“What we’re watching Netflix and Chilling? How is that not accurate?” Sam grinned. 

“You know what it actually means, I don’t want people to get ideas or whatever..” Christen trailed off. 

“I know, I just wanted to see you try and explain Netflix and Chill to me” Sam chuckled. “What do you mean you don’t want people to get ideas? You don’t love me Press? Or is there someone else in mind you want to be “chilling” with hmm?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean” as Christen turned back to the TV, ignoring the obvious question from Sam. 

“So the other night when Rachel and I accidentally missed your game night, you didn’t spend a cozy night in with a certain freckled defender with whom you have a interesting history with?”

‘What’s interesting about being on the same college and national team together? Kelley and I are friends. And yes she was kind enough to stop by and check on me when you and Rachel bailed on our game night!” Christen answered avoiding Sam’s further questioning. 

“I hope Rachel is having an easier time than me” Sam thought. Rachel and Sam had agreed to divide and conquer to try and get their two oblivious teammates to talk about their not so subtle feelings for each other. But so far Christen was giving up nothing to Sam. “I told you Press, we accidentally fell asleep and missed your texts and calls. Don’t pretend like you’ve never fallen asleep during your evening mediation. And stop avoiding the question, Press we need to talk about this!” Sam pressed. 

“What’s there to talk about? Press cooly replied “We had a nice night playing some scrabble, where once again I proved to be the superior player! We chatted and caught each other up on what had been happening since we last seen each other, and that was it!” 

“So no bold declarations of love? No “Oh, Kelley, how my heart has longed for you ever since you knocked me down at our first practice together in your weird attempt to catch what you thought was a lady bug but turned out to be some weird bug you’ve never seen before.” Sam teased. 

“I should have never told you that story” Christen blushed. “And no, there was no declaration of love. There will be no declaration, probably ever.” 

“Why not? its obvious you like her as more than a friend. You guys are finally on the same club team! Hell, you guys live in the same apartment complex. It’s not the distance. You’re running out of excuses Press! It’s time to woman up and talk to Kelley about this.” Sam argued heatedly. 

“No, its not time to woman up or whatever!” Press turned to Sam, the Netflix show running in the background soon forgotten. “You don’t know what its like to lov.. like someone for years!” Christen quickly corrected herself “To watch her flirt with everything that has a pulse but yourself. To tell your self that friendship is enough, that the distance between each other is too far. That the team should come first. That..” Press trailed off tears quickly filling her eyes. She paused. Took a deep shuddery breathe and turned back toward the TV avoiding Sam’s concerned look. “Look, if Kelley had feelings for me, she would have made them known long ago. At least that’s what I tell myself…” Press sniffed. Sam looked at Christen in surprise. She has just wanted to know how Christen was feeling. She didn’t realize that Christen felt this strongly for Kelley. Sam felt guilty she hadn’t meant to make Press this upset. 

“Christen I..” 

“No, its okay.” Press interrupted wiping at her eyes. “I think I’m just gonna head out for the night” Christen stood up heading for the door. Before Sam could even say anything Christen was out the door, and as the door slammed shut and echoed in the apartment, Sam felt that the night had gone horribly wrong. Hopefully Rachel had a bit more success with Kelley. 

Christen paused outside the door and walked toward the stairs leading to her floor. She stopped and looked at the view that always managed to bring a smile to her face. The mountains here were stunning. Despite the fact that they took her breath away. Literally, when she first got here it was so hard to adjust to the altitude. Speaking of which she heard someone else huffing and puffing as they walked up the stairs. To her surprise and slight horror it was none other than the cause of her tears: Kelley. 

“Christen? What are you doing out here? Have you been crying? What’s going on? Do I need to fight someone? I can totally fight someone! Remember that one time when that guy.” Kelley rapidly firing questions at Christen as she moved closer to her. Her exhaustion from sprinting home and up the stairs quickly forgotten. 

“Kelley, Kelley!’ Christen shouted. “I fine! Just got a little emotional watching a movie is all” Christen lied hoping that her blush wouldn’t give away her lie. 

“Oh, dang… Press you got me all fired up I was ready” Kelley finally relaxed. 

“I’m sure you were Kel” Christen chuckled already feeling slightly better. Kelley never failed to make her feel at ease. “By the way why does it look like you’re sweating.. is that ice cream?” Christen questioned. 

“Uh, my ice cream was melting really fast, and somehow it ended up everywhere.” Kelley trailed off. Realizing for the first time that her ice cream cone really had ended up everywhere.

“Come here, Kel. I swear sometimes you are just like a child” Christen said. And before she could think about it, Christen lifted the hem of her shirt and began wiping Kelley’s face. 

“Uhh,” Kelley’s brain stopped working the moment Christen began lifting her shirt. Kelley stared into Christen’s eyes as Christen concentrated on wiping the ice cream of her face. Kelley loved Christen’s eyes. She loved how they could change color depending on the light or her mood. Once on a bus to an away game during their time at Stanford, in a lovesick moment, Kelley found herself attempting to write a poem about Christen’s eyes. But when a teammate had asked her what she was doing. Kelley panicked and ending crumpling up the paper and shoving it in her mouth. Not her brightest moment for sure. But she’ll never forget the way Christen’s eyes sparkled as she laughed along with the rest of her teammates at Kelley’s panic. 

“There, now you don’t look like as much as a five year old” as Christen finished wiping Kelley’s face. “Oh shit, was that an awkward thing to do? Christen thought as she started to panic internally. “Honestly who wipes someone’s face with their shirt besides mom’s” Kelley was standing there with a dazed look on her face. Probably wondering why the hell Christen wiped her face like a child. Just because Kelley acted like a child half the time didn’t mean she wanted to be treated like a child. “Stupid, stupid stupid” 

Kelley shook her head. “Uh, thanks Press. I must have forgotten it was all over my face. Sorry about your shirt” Kelley pointed toward the bottom of Christen’s shirt which was now indeed strained with ice cream. 

“Its alright, I need to do a load of laundry any way” Christen muttered. “Why were you running with ice cream smeared on your face any way?” she questioned. “Should you be running like that with your hamstring still in recovery?” Christen worried that Kelley would re injure herself before she even stepped foot on the field. 

“Nah, its fine. I was um.. well, never mind. The point is I’m fine so is my hamstring, and now so is my face thanks to you and your help” Kelley beamed. Not wanting to admit to Christen that she had sprinted away from Rachel to avoid her line of questioning regarding her feelings. “Are you sure you’re okay? Those looked like more than Netflix tears” Kelley questioned. 

“Yeah, Kel. I’m sure” Christen smiled “Nothing like seeing you covered in ice cream like a small child to make me laugh”. 

“Well, if I’m a small child then you’re a mom! I mean who else uses their shirt to wipe someone’s face!” Kelley countered. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that total mom moment” Christen laughed hiding her rapidly heating face in her hands. 

“Well I notice everything about you Press.” Kelley countered. 

“Not everything Kel” Christen said sadly. Thinking about how the girl had yet to notice her feelings toward her. 

“What was that Chris?” Kelley asked looking concerned as Christen started to look sad again. 

“Nothing Kel. Look it was nice seeing you. But uh, I got to get going. Early practice and all that.” Christen mumbled moving away before she could somehow embarrass herself further in front of her massive crush. 

“Oh, well. Good night Chris. See you tomorrow!” And before Christen could turn and run away from her feelings one again Kelley swept her up in a big bear hug. Burying her face in Christen’s shoulder. 

“Good night Kel. Try and actually get all the ice cream in your mouth the next time” Christen teased and she relaxed into the hug. 

“I make no promises Press!” Kelley laughed and she headed toward her apartment door. 

Christen smiled to herself and she shook her head, and headed up the stairs toward her own apartment.


	3. Death by Gummy Bear?

Christen stared out the window as the plane took off, she loved the swooping feeling in her stomach, it reminded her of a roller coaster launching into a loop. But not everyone felt that way, for example Kelley currently had a death grip on her hand. 

“Geez, Kel good thing I’m not a keeper, I don’t have any feeling left in my hand. How do you not like flying? Your Dad is a pilot.” Christen teased as Kelley released her hand. Christen shook her hand out trying to get some feeling back in it. 

“I’m not scared of flying! I just don’t like the take-offs, or the landings, or the turbulence, or the middle part.” Kelley tried to defend herself. 

“Kelley, that’s all the parts of flying” Christen countered. 

“Oh, then yeah I don’t like flying” Kelley shrugged, digging into her bag for a snack. Kelley insisted that calories didn’t count in the air or something ridiculous like that and therefore had paid way too much at the airport gift shop for an alarming amount of candy and snacks. “Gummy bear Pressy?” She offered before shoving an entire handful into her mouth. 

“How can you eat them like that?” Christen looked on in disgust as apparently Kelley had over estimated the amount that could fit her mouth and she struggled to chew. 

“mhdhs hdhs uyishfgj” Kelley countered. Though the translation and the point was lost as drool starting leaking from the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m gonna pass Kel, somehow I’ve lost my appetite. If you choke just know I’m so not going to do CPR on you.” Christen turned to grab something out of her own bag. As the image of Christen putting her mouth on Kelley’s mouth entered Kelley’s mind she actually began to choke. 

“Kelley! What did I just say?” Christen scolded as she began to beat on Kelley’s back in an awkward attempt to help. Kelley spat the wad of half chewed gummy bears into her hand drool leaking from her mouth and hand. “That is literally the grossest thing I’ve ever seen” As Christen pressed the call button for the flight attendant. As Kelley continued to try and clear her air way. 

“Yes how can I help you? Oh! Is she okay?” The stewardess looked on at Kelley in alarm. 

“Yes, there was err. a gummy bear incident. Could we get a couple of napkins and a glass of water please?” Christen asked. 

“Does she need medical attention? We’re all trained in basic first aid” The stewardess offered. 

“No!” Kelley gasped finally seeming to clear her airway “I’m fine! Um just some water would be great.” The steward hurried off to grab Kelley a glass of water. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Kel? Who eats handfuls of gummy bears? All the flavors at once?” Christen shook her head in disgust. 

“I’m fine and you don’t get the full experience unless you eat all the flavors at once!” Kelley said eyes watering as she finally managed to stop coughing. Kelley always managed to embarrass herself in front of Christen. At this rate Christen was more like her parent than a potential girlfriend. “At this rate I have a better chance of Christen agreeing to adopt me than to go out with me” Kelley thought to herself. 

“Here’s your water and some napkins miss, let me know if you need anything else” as the stewardess handed over the water to Kelley. Kelley and Christen were lucky that there was an empty seat between them. However, Kelley had quickly moved over to the middle seat once it was clear that no one was going to be seated in between them. Christen hadn’t complained about the closeness to her crush. 

“Thank you” Kelley mumbled blushing over the fact that she has almost died by gummy bear because she pictured herself making out with Press. 

“See Kel, there’s no need to be scared of flying when you almost died by gummy bear” Christen reassured laughing at Kelley’s blushing face. 

“Shut up Press” Kelley began to wipe her face and hands attempting to clean herself up and scrape up what was left of her dignity. 

“Are you excited to be heading back into camp?” Christen asked having mercy on Kelley for once and changing the subject. 

“I’m definitely looking forward to getting some good training in, and the company isn’t going to be to bad either. It’s hard being away from the team, and not being able to do what you love. I was definitely frustrated at times. But I feel good now and hopefully Jill will let me have a few minutes. We know very little about Chile, so maybe she’ll let me dress out for the second game at least.”

“I’m not sure, Kel I don’t think anybody knows what goes on in Jill’s head” Christen replied bitterly thinking about how Jill hadn’t called her in when she was trying to find a club earlier in the year. 

“You’re right, its just wishful thinking on my part” Kelley replied gloomily. 

“Well, I mean, the backline has been struggling with out you! I’m sure Jill misses you a lot. she’ll try and play you for sure.” Christen tried reassure Kelley, feeling guilty for making Kelley doubt herself. 

“Yeah maybe” Kelley looked down into her lap. Christen started to panic, this was suppose to be a nice easy flight and spend some one on one time with Kelley before camp and here she was making Kelley feel sad. 

“You know what maybe I would like a gummy bear if you don’t mind sharing” Christen offered trying to cheer Kelley up. 

“Really? But you never eat my gummy bears when I offer!” Kelley brighten reaching down to where the bag had dropped in her choking fit. Holding out the bag to Christen. 

“Well its like you said Kel, calories don’t count in the air” Christen tentatively picked out a red gummy bear. 

“Really Press? Just one gummy? You have to at least get more than one flavor combination!” Kelley grabbed Christen’s hand and shook out a few more gummy bears into her hand. 

“Kelley, I don’t want to die by gummy bear” Christen crinkled her nose at the multiple bears in her hand. 

“Its just five bears! You can do it Press, trust me they taste way better this way. I’ll do it too, and I promise not to choke this time.” Christen looked at Kelley’s excited face and knew there was no way she could back out now. “Alright we’ll do it on the count of three, one.. two.. three!” Kelley threw back the bears like she was taking a shot. Christen shoved all the bears in her mouth, and was instantly overwhelmed by the amount of corn syrup flavor in her mouth. But as Kelley smiled brightly at her her cheeks bulging like chipmunk Christen forced herself to chew the gummies. As she finally managed to swallow the mass of sugar, Christen smiled at Kelley. 

 

We want to thank you for flying American Airlines flight number 2305 nonstop flight from Washington DC to Los Angeles. We know you have many choices when you fly, so thank you for.. 

Kelley opened her eyes as the pilot announced their descent into LA. She had finally drifted off somewhere in the middle of the flight. Christen had fallen asleep much earlier in the flight only waking briefly when the was some turbulence. Kelley has been sitting upright her seat, with a death grip on her armrests. “Kel, its gonna be alright, if you can survive gummy bears you can survive some bumps” Christen smiled sleepily. “

Very funny Press, although the amount of airplane crashes have..” 

“Shh, Kelley its time to sleep not time for airplane facts” Christen turned and leaned her head against the window trying to fall back asleep. Kelley was jealous of Christen’s ability to sleep through the turbulence. As the plane shook slightly again Kelley tightened her grip on her armrests but then she felt a hand slip into hers. “Be careful with my hand this time Kel, just in case Jill decides to place me in goal..” Christen mumbled before fully drifting back to sleep. Kelley looked down at their joined hands and smiled to herself. Maybe airplane trips weren’t all bad. Kelley felt her self relaxing and soon joined Christen in sleep. 

Kelley shook herself from the memory and smiled down at their still joined hands. “Christen come on time to wake up, the plane will be landing soon.” Kelley squeezed Christen’s hand trying to wake her up.

“No gummy, we have to go..” Christen mumbled to herself before startling awake. 

“You alright there Chris? Were you talking about gummy bears? I think I still have some left” Kelley teased. 

Christen finally opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. “Kel?.. I had such a weird dream, there was this giant gummy bear and it was trying to fly the plane. But then you ate its arms and it couldn’t fly and we were going down and then…” 

“Whoa Press, no more sugar for you. Plus why would I eat the gummy bear pilot’s arms? Everyone knows your start with the head?” 

“Whatever weirdo, I don’t think I can ever look at a gummy bear again or any type of gummy candy for that matter.” Christen stated looking a little green. By this point the plane had landed and taxied up to their gate. Kelley and Christen gathered their stuff and made their way off the plane. 

“Who do think you’ll room with this time” Kelley questioned. 

“I’m not sure, maybe Tobin? I don’t really have a preference as long as its someone chill.” Christen and Kelley had reached baggage claim and were waiting for their luggage to come out. 

“I’m chill! We can room together!” Kelley argued. 

“Kelley, you are the furthest thing from chill. I need to focus and relax in my room not be on edge the whole time cause you are going to pull a prank on me or some other teammate.” Christen rolled her eyes remembering one camp in particular when the pranking and jump scares had truly got out of control. It wasn’t until Sam Mewis had panicked so much that she had punched Allie Long when she had jumped out at her that the staff had to get involved. Thankfully Allie had not been injured, Sam had really just flailed more than landed an actual punch. 

“Fine, I hope I room with someone who isn’t a fun sucker then.” Kelley stuck her tongue out at Christen. 

“If not wanting to be constantly scared or pranked makes me a fun sucker then so be it.” Christen finally spotting their US Soccer bags making their way toward them. “Do you know who else is riding along with us to the hotel?” Christen asked hoisting her bag off the carousel.

“Umm, I think the Thorns and Spirit kids flew out here together.” Kelley grabbed her bag as well. 

“Yeah, kids is a good way to describe that crowd for sure” Christen chuckled. “Although does Tobin count as a kid now that she’s thirty?” Kelley and Christen shared a look and then burst out laughing. “Okay, yeah was a dumb question, and speaking of dumb…” Christen pointed to a couple of carousels over where there seemed to be a little bit of commotion going on. It appeared what had started as a simple prank by Sonnett of tripping Rose’s bag had somehow turned into Sonnett, Rose, Lindsey and Mal jousting with their suitcases. “Let’s break that up before we all get banned from LAX”. Christen grabbed Kelley’s hand and hurried toward the kids. As Christen went to break up their fun and scold them, Kelley saw Tobin lounging on a chair near by and made her way over to the supposed “chill” midfielder. 

“Shouldn’t you be putting a stop to this as “the adult” here?” Kelley slumped down into the chair next to Tobin. 

“Meh, I didn’t want to get run over by a bag in the process of trying to break it up. So I thought they would just tire themselves out” Tobin shrugged. They both looked over to the group, Christen looked like she was trying to stop traffic with both her hands up in a stop motion, while scolding the group. “So you excited to be back Kel?” 

“Yeah, I’m just so ready to be back on the field and with… the team.” Kelley was staring at Christen who at this point had taken Sonnett’s bag away from her and was heading back toward them. The rest of the group was sheepishly following behind rolling their bags behind them. 

“Yeah, I’m sure “the team” has missed you too” Tobin nudged Kelley picking up on her meaning. They both stood up and grabbed their bags not wanting to make Christen any angrier than she already appeared. 

“Alright, I want everyone to head toward the van, and no more foolishness from any of you!” Christen threatened looking red in the face and directed everyone toward the ground transportation. 

“Chris is hot when she’s mad” Tobin nudged Kelley as they made their way toward the van. Christen still pulling Sonnett’s bag, despite her protesting that she wouldn’t use it for “evil”. 

“She’s always hot” Kelley stated before she could catch herself. “I mean, well if you like.. what I meant was” 

“Dude, relax before you give yourself a stroke” Tobin clapped Kelley on the back. 

“Is it that obvious that I like her?” Kelley mumbled

“Its pretty obvious if you know you, and we’ve been friends for years. But don’t worry I won’t say anything to her.” They had finally reached the van and proceeded to load up their bags in the back. Christen finally allowed Sonnett to handle her own bag. They all climbed into the van and headed for the hotel. Tobin moved to sit beside Christen giving Kelley a sly grin. 

“Yo, Press you didn’t even say hi to me? Am I no longer your favorite?” Tobin put her arm around Christen’s shoulder. Kelley glared at Tobin, she was going to murder Tobin, she was going to take that stupid snapback off her head and make Tobin eat it. 

‘Don’t get all cozy with me Heath!” Christen picked up Tobin’s arm from her shoulder and shrugged it off. “As the oldest you should have put a stop to their shenanigans! I can’t believe you just sat and watched them attempt to run each other with their bags! Mal and Rose are still trying to come back from injury and further more..!” 

Kelley snickered to herself, Tobin had really dug herself into a hole with Christen. Kelley climbed into the second row behind a lecturing Christen and a Tobin who seemed to be debating about jumping out the moving van rather than face the wrath of Christen. She nudged a pouting Sonnett “Want a gummy bear? I got lots of leftovers.” 

“Yeah, I’ll take a couple. You always finish your gummy bears on a flight what happened?” Sonnett questioned taking the bag from Kelley before handing it around to the other kids. 

I don’t want to talk about it” Kelley mumbled. She leaned back and watch Tobin shrink deeper into her seat to avoid a lecturing Christen. “At least someone else looked like an idiot in front of Christen for once” Kelley chuckled to herself. Deciding that Tobin had enough lecturing for one day Kelley decided to distract Christen. “Hey Chris, I still got some leftover gummy bears, want some?” Kelley shoved the bag into Christen’s face, causing her to stop mid sentence. 

“Um, no thanks Kel” Christen starting turning slightly green remembering her strange sugar fueled dream. Christen shook her head and pushed the bag toward Tobin. 

“I’ll finish them Kel!” Tobin grabbed the bag and proceeded to dump the remaining gummy bears into her mouth. Much like Kelley had done during the flight, and exactly like Kelley, Tobin seemed to be having a hard time chewing the alarming amount of gummies that she had decided she could take on. 

“Everyone is a child I swear” Christen rolled her eyes and turned to stare at the window as they made their way through LA traffic toward their hotel. 

An hour or so later they finally pulled up to their hotel. Rose slammed open the van door and sprinted into the hotel lobby to find a bathroom. 30 minutes into their traffic filled trip Rose declared she had to pee but claimed she could hold it. Sonnett decided to “help” by singing water themed songs like “Waterfalls” by TLC and “It’s Raining Men”. Rose had started squirming more and more and when they finally pulled up the hotel she was the first one out. The rest of the girls climbed out at a more leisurely pace, stretching their stiff limbs from their air and car travels. 

“So Press who are you hoping to room with this trip?” Tobin asked unloading the bags from the back. 

“Well at first I told Kel, I was hoping for someone chill like you but after the airport stunt I’m not sure anymore” Christen sighed grabbing Rose’s bag for her. 

At Kelley’s downcast look as they made their way into the lobby Tobin tried to set her friend up. “Well, uh Kel’s pretty chill too. You guys need to like bond more now that you’re finally gonna play together in Utah.” Kelley brightened at her friend trying to help her out. 

“I just don’t want to be scared in my own room” Christen sighed. They had finally made their way to the large group of girls who were waiting for room assignments. 

“I promise no scaring if we’re roommates Press! Scouts honor!” Kelley held up her hand. 

“Kel, that’s the Star Trek sign. Not the Scouts’ sign” Christen sighed but smiled at her antics. 

“Uh, yeah I knew that!” They gathered around Dawn who was handing out room keys and assignments. 

“Alright, ladies, as always no switching roommates. And please keep the pranks and scaring to a minimum” Dawn glared at Sonnett who had jumped onto Sam’s back causing the tall girl to yell in fright. “Never mind I don’t know why I even try.” Dawn grumbled. “Alright “Press, Heath you’re in room 217.”

Dawn continue to list off the names of people rooming together. Kelley sighed looks like Press got her wish for a “chill” roommate. ‘Sorry, Kelley. We can still hang out in each others rooms though!” Press tried to cheer the pouting Kelley. 

“It won’t be the same, have fun with Tobin though. Make sure she wears shoes and stuff.” Kelley grinned at Christen. 

“Kelley, Tobin is a grown ass woman, she can handle wearing shoes out and about” Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah? Then how come she’s already barefoot?” Kelley pointed to Tobin’s feet which were sure enough bare, her shoes no where in sight. 

“Tobin?! How did you already lose your shoes? We’ve been over this when you go outside your room..” Christen made her way over to her roommate and starting lecturing Tobin again who looked around confused, even Tobin wasn’t sure how her shoes had already gone missing. 

Kelley caught sight of a snickering Sonnett and Lindsey, Lindsey was holding Tobin’s slides in her hands and they were making their way toward their shared room. How they managed to either get Tobin’s shoes off her feet, or grab them without her noticing Kelley will never know. But then again Tobin could be pretty oblivious at times. Most of the girls were making their way toward their rooms chatting with their roommates or other teammates who they haven’t seen since the last camp. She somehow managed to miss who she was rooming with. 

“Oh, Worms! Guess who’s gonna be roomies this camp?” Kelley turned toward an excited Alex Morgan who was making her way toward Kelley. 

“Uh, oh” Kelley had forgot about “The Alex Problem” as she had named it. Let’s just say, there was some… history between the two. “I guess it’s you and me Janice…” Kelley trailed off as Alex reached Kelley and threw her arms around Kelley’s neck. 

“We are gonna have so much fun this camp” Alex whispered into Kelley’s ear and trailed her hands up and down Kelley’s sides. 

“Yeah… fun” Kelley stammered turning red at Alex’s movements. 

“Well, let’s go find our room!” Alex grabbed Kelley’s hand and dragged them toward the elevator. They caught up to Tobin and Christen, Tobin was still barefoot but didn’t seem to be bothered by her lack of shoes. “Hey, are you guys roomies too?” Alex questioned holding up her and Kelley’s joined hands. Kelley turned red at Christen’s questioning look at her and Alex’s hand holding. 

“Yep, hopefully Tobin will leave this camp with the same amount of shoes she brought” Christen bumped Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin was staring worriedly back and forth between Kelley and Alex. The foursome made their way into the elevator and punched the button for their floor. “What room are you guys in?” Christen questioned as an awkward silence fell over the elevator as Alex refused to let go of Kelley’s hand. 

“We’re in 215!” Alex brightened. 

“Looks like we’re neighbors then” Tobin offered. 

“Don’t worry we’ll keep it down” Alex smirked looking at Kelley, who was attempting to tug her hand free of Alex’s. 

“Yeah, I promise to keep the TV down to an acceptable volume” Kelley finally working her hand free of Alex’s death grip. Trying not to give Christen’s the wrong idea. Thankfully they finally reached their floor and walked down the hallway toward their rooms. Kelley tried to think of something to say to Christen that would assure her that her and Alex wouldn’t be doing anything in their room except normal roommate stuff. 

“Well see you guys at dinner!” Alex swiped her card to their room and dragged her bag into the room to claim her bed. 

“Christen I..” Kelley trailed off. Tobin had already swiped her card and walked into her room trying to give her friend a chance to explain what was going on. 

“What is it Kel? Christen had her hand on the door about to walk into her room. 

“Umm, nothing just save me a seat at dinner next to you. We never did quite get to catch up on the flight.” Kelley chickened out of trying to explain herself to her crush. 

“I will, and uh Kel” Kelley stopped from going into her room looking back at Christen with hopefully eyes. “Don’t eat any gummy bears without me. Don’t want you dying before you step on the field” Christen teased as she finally entered her room and shut the door. 

“I won’t Press” Kelley replied softly. She sighed deeply to herself before making her way into her room. Bracing herself for an awkward camp with her roommate. This was going to be a very, very long camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I know that the if someone where to actually choke you would not attempt CPR on them. But let's just say Christen is thinking more about putting her mouth on Kelley's than proper first aid treatment.  
> 2.) I eat gummy bears one at a time, and never more than one flavor at a time. If you eat them by the handful you're a monster.


	4. Wait, why am I Scrappy Doo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some of you will be... angry at this chapter...

Kelley threw herself on her bed the universe hated her, or more specifically US Soccer hated her. For some reason they had decided that this camp was the perfect time to partner her with Alex for everything, they had already stared in two videos together. One being a BFF quiz where they had gotten a perfect score. It’s not like Kelley hated Alex or even disliked her, Alex was one of Kelley’s best friends. But that was the problem, she was friends with Alex. Nothing more, despite what fans and now apparently what US Soccer thought. Every time she tried to talk or hang out with Christen, Alex was there dragging her away to film a video or do a crossword or talk. Alex was being weirdly possessive this camp, almost like she didn’t want Kelley to hang out with Christen. Kelley snickered to herself seeing a chicken chase Alex around after they filmed the garden video was pretty funny though. Kelley had rolled around on the ground laughing while Alex ran in circles trying to avoid the chicken trying to peck her feet. Kelley sat up, Alex was currently busy elsewhere this could be the perfect time to go hang out with Christen! Kelley slid on her slides and made her way toward her neighbor’s room hoping that Christen was in her room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Christen’s voice come from down the hall. It did not sound happy so Kelley made her way toward the sound of the frustrated forward’s voice. 

“Tobin we are four days into this camp and every day you have managed to lose a pair of shoes or cleats! How is this possible? We are going to keep looking until we find at least one pair of shoes! You can not play barefoot, despite what you insist!” Kelley laughed to herself, its true every time she saw Tobin she was barefoot. Which wouldn’t be that unusual for Tobin except for today when Tobin had attempted to attend practice barefooted. It was actually going pretty well for the midfielder before Jill noticed and then it had not gone well. It sounded like Jill had put Christen in charge of helping Tobin find her shoes and cleats. 

“Hey guys, any luck finding Toby’s shoes yet?” Kelley rounded the corner and found a flustered looking Christen and a Tobin who apparently thought that she might have left her shoes in the hallway’s decorative plants by the way she was looking through them. 

“Kelley, I swear if you had anything to do with this I’ll…” Christen turned toward Kelley getting ready to tear into her if she had anything to do with this prank. 

“Whoa, Press I promise I haven’t done anything with Tobin’s shoes or cleats.” Kelley tried to reassure Christen before she strangled her. “That’s not the greatest prank anyway Tobin doesn’t even care about her shoes.” Kelley glanced over Christen’s shoulder to look at Tobin who was picking up the phone by the elevator doors. Tobin had either forgot what they were looking for or truly believed that she would find a her shoes under a small phone. Kelley shook her head, “Honestly Press, its almost like this a prank on you rather than Tobin.” As Kelley told Christen she suddenly had an idea about where all of Tobin’s shoes might have ended up. 

“Press, its like in Harry Potter where Luna Lovegood’s stuff disappears but she gets it back all at the end of the year. My shoes and cleats will turn up at the end of camp.” Tobin shrugged her shoulders. 

“But Tobin you can’t actually play a game barefooted! We have to find at least one pair of your cleats!” Press actually looked a little panicked at the idea of Tobin trying to play in a match in bare feet. Tobin looked over to Kelley for help. 

“It will be alright Christen, look I’ll help you guys search. We can split up into groups like in Scooby Doo!” Kelley offered hoping to get Christen to calm down. 

“Kelley, there’s only three of us. How are we gonna do groups?” Tobin looked even more confused. 

“Press and I will go this way, and you can go that way Tobin. It always works in Scooby Doo” Kelley offered. 

“Doesn’t someone normally get chased or captured?” Tobin countered. 

“Tobin, we’re not investigating a haunted carnival, we’re looking for your shoes.” Kelley was trying to get Tobin to pick up on the fact that she wanted to be alone with Christen. But then again Tobin wasn’t the greatest at picking up on subtle clues. But thankfully it suddenly clicked with Tobin. 

“Oh, Oh! Um actually that’s a great idea you guys make will make a great team like Fred and Daphne!” Tobin agreed. 

“I always thought that Velma and Daphne was the better couple” Christen spoke up. 

“So uh Velma and Daphne will go this way, and you Scrappy Doo can go that way” Kelley jumped in before anyway could disagree. 

“Wait why am I Scrappy Doo? He’s the worst” Tobin whined. 

“Cause you’re the dummy that somehow lost all your shoes and cleats!” Kelley argued. 

“Alright you two let’s just try to find Scrappy’s shoes” Christen said putting the argument to rest. She grabbed Kelley’s hand and headed down the hall away from Tobin who was making her way down the other hall. “So how are you feeling Kelley? I feel like I haven’t seen you at all this camp” Christen pointed out. 

“It’s been great getting back into the rhythm of things and hey! Jill said I would be starting the second game!” Kelley beamed proudly, she was so excited to get back on the field. 

“That’s great Kel, wish you could be in the backline for my 100th cap celebration” Christen pouted. 

“Don’t worry oh Captain, my Captain! We’ll play together sometime soon I promise” Kelley bumped shoulders with Christen trying to cheer her up. 

Christen rolled her eyes at Kelley’s dramatics as they made their way toward one of the training rooms at the hotel. Hoping that they would be able to find Tobin’s shoes. Kelley had a pretty good idea that they would find some very soon. They rounded the corner and as luck would have it Lindsey and Sonnet were each carrying a pile of assorted shoes and cleats attempting to be sneaky. Though their stealth wasn’t working out very well since Sonnet was humming what sounded like some spy music in an attempt to have her own theme song. When they both realized who was walking toward them they both froze in fright, Sonnett’s song trailing off. Christen stared at the pair of them and slowly put two and two together. It appeared that Sonnett decided that the best revenge for Christen breaking up her baggage jousting ring was to slowly take every pair of Tobin’s shoes over the course of camp. Whether Sonnett was smart enough to realize that, the prank would only stress out Christen and not Tobin or she just couldn’t tell the difference between their shoes Kelley didn’t know. Lindsey sensing that Christen might actually kill them this time was slowly inching backward, while Sonnett was still frozen in fright. All at once they both turned around to sprint in the opposite direction, shoes and cleats dropping while they ran. 

“Oh, no you don’t! Do you know how much time I have wasted stressing over Tobin’s shoes!” Christen yelled running after them. Why they thought they could out sprint the forward, we may never know. Unfortunately for them, who should round the corner but Tobin. 

“Hey guys, I found one shoe! That’s better than none right?..” Tobin looked up to realize that she had the two younger players sprinting toward her, and they couldn’t stop. Shoes and cleats flew up in the air as the trio crashed together. They laid on the floor groaning, as the shoes and cleats surrounded them. Kelley bent over laughing tears, streaming down her cheeks. 

“Oh, my God, its just like Scooby Doo, when they try and run away and end up running into each other.” Kelley at this point had also fallen on the ground laughing. Christen stood over the trio shaking her head, trying to hid her smile. While she was still pissed at Lindsey and Sonnett for stealing Tobin’s shoes seeing them fall over each other trying to get away from her was pretty funny. 

“Wait, are these my shoes and cleats?” Tobin sat up looking around in confusion. It seems the midfielder had finally caught on. “Where did you guys find these?” Well, she had sort of caught on… Christen just shook her head and helped Tobin up. 

“Very, funny guys, I want you to help Tobin take all of her shoes back to our room. And no funny business!” Press glared at Sonnett and Lindsey as they managed to sit up and started gathering all of Tobin’s stuff. 

“Yes Ma’am” they chimed as they made their way toward Tobin and Christen’s room. 

“So, where did you guys find these? I don’t remember leaving my shoes anywhere…” Tobin enquired of Lindsey and Sonnett. The poor midfielder still hadn’t caught on, but give it some time and she would. Christen turned toward Kelley, who had composed her self and was wiping her tears away. 

“Alright, Daphne great detective skills. Please tell me you didn’t know the whole time and was just letting me stress out this whole camp” Christen raised her eyebrows at Kelley. 

“I swear, Press I just put two and two together right before we started looking. I had a feeling that Sonnett was behind this. And wait, why am I Daphne? Shouldn’t you be Daphne and I’m Velma.” Kelley tried to argue. 

“Velma is the brains of the operation, everyone knows that. Daphne is just the eye candy” Christen shrugged. 

“Chris, we both went to Stanford don’t try and make it out like you’re so much smarter than me! But I do appreciate being called eye candy” Kelley countered. Was Christen flirting with her? “If anyone is eye candy it’s you Press.” Christen rolled her eyes, but blushed never the less at the compliment from her crush. “

“Were they flirting? They were definitely flirting” Christen thought. Christen decided to be brave “Hey, Kel do you wanna go get coffee or a bite to eat?” Christen offered. 

“Sure, do you wanna wait for Tobin to get back or?.” 

“No! I mean I was hoping it could just be you and me” Christen felt her face grow hot and she stared at the floor hoping to hide how red her face was getting. 

“Really?” Kelley smiled, she gently reached out and lifted Christen’s chin so she could look into the eyes that she loved so much. “Christen I would love to do something just the two of us.” Kelley was excited did this mean she had a chance with Christen? Before she could confirm her plans with Christen she heard voices coming around the corner, her heart dropped she could hear Alex’s voice. If Alex saw her she would drag her off to do something and Kelley wanted to spend time with Christen. “Christen, believe me I would love nothing more than to go with you, but I have to hide.” 

“Kel, what are you talking about?” Christen was confused. Kelley seemed so excited about spending time with her and now she was running away. Was she embarrassed to be seen with her? 

“Listen, I don’t have to time to explain. Look, just meet me in the lobby in like 10 minutes” Kelley starting back away down the hall, as the voices were getting closer. 

“Alright Kel, 10 minutes. Promise you’ll be there?” Christen worried that Kelley would get distracted and forget their agreement. Kelley ran back toward Christen, and grabbed her hands. 

“Christen I swear nothing could keep me from going with you.” Kelley getting a surge of courage kissed Christen on her cheek, and then turned and sprinted around the corner. Just as Kelley had rounded the corner, who should come around the other corner but Alex Morgan and some of the training staff. 

“Oh, hey Press you alright?” Alex questioned. Christen was standing frozen in the middle of the hall with her hand on her cheek. Trying to figure out if she had imagined the kiss or if it had really happen. The training staff nodded to them both and continued down the hall heading toward where Kelley had sprinted off. 

Christen finally finding her voice, unfroze “ Hey, Alex uh yeah.. I’m good. What’s up?” 

“Nothing, just some recovery notes they wanted to go over. Hey, you haven’t seen Kelley have you?” Alex questioned. 

Christen panicked if she told Alex where Kelley was, they wouldn’t be able to go together, or worse Alex would invite herself along. Alex had definitely been monopolizing Kelley’s time this camp. Christen decided to stick up for herself. “Um, nope. Haven’t seen Kelley.” Christen kicked herself mentally. She was such a terrible liar and everyone knew it. Alex narrowed her eyes at Christen. 

“Are you sure? Cause I could have sworn I heard her voice before I came around the corner” Alex folded her arms. Alex wasn’t sure what was going on between Christen and Kelley but she wasn’t a fan. Christen slowly started inching away before she could get far, Alex reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Listen Press, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Kelley, but just know that she’s mine” Alex glared at Christen, Christen swallowed in that moment there was no sign of the smiley Alex Morgan, her blue eyes were ice cold. And it was terrifying. She shook off Alex’s grip, and turned to continue walking away. 

“Look, Alex I said I haven’t seen Kelley and that’s the truth. As far as Kelley being yours.. we’ll see about that.” Christen slowly jogged away trying to put some distance between her and the angry forward. Christen couldn’t believe it who did Alex Morgan think she was? Kelley was certainly not hers! Christen glanced back one last time and saw Alex shooting draggers at her with her arms crossed. She had definitely just gotten on the bad side of Alex. Alex glowered as Christen turned the corner. She smirked to herself. Kelley O’Hara was definitely Alex’s, and she was going to prove it once and for all. She smirked to herself and then headed toward her room. Hoping to catch the defender before Christen caught up to her. 

 

Kelley had successfully avoided Alex and made a quick trip to her room to grab her jacket and wallet to meet up with Christen. She was excited, even though they hadn’t exactly stated it Kelley thought this seemed an awful lot like a date. She whistled a tune and headed toward the elevator, and pressed the button. Hopefully Press hadn’t been held up by Alex and was already waiting in the lobby. The doors slid open and Kelley’s heart dropped, who should be in the elevator but Alex wearing a smirk. 

“Oh, perfect! I was just looking for you my wormy” Alex grabbed Kelley’s hand and dragged her into the elevator. “I just had an interesting conversation with Press, she said she hadn’t seen you recently, yet here you are!” 

“Yeah, that’s weird…” Kelley looked around sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. This conversation was a little out of character for Alex. It almost seemed like she was angry or better yet jealous? Kelley looked at the numbers on the elevator decreasing, willing the elevator to go faster, praying she could escape Alex in the lobby and meet up with Christen. Alex slowly moved toward Kelley, looking like a lion stalking its prey. Kelley backed up until her back hit the back of the elevator. 

“You, see I had a little chat with Press, just so we’re all on the same page.” Alex was definitely in Kelley’s personal space now. Kelley’s brain was malfunctioning. What was happening? This behavior was weird for Alex. Sure she and Alex were pretty touchy feely as friends. But this did not feel like their usual friendly touch. Kelley and Alex were pressed up against each other. As Alex leaned down and whispered in Kelley’s ear. “See I told her that you were mine” Kelley flushed, and gulped. This was a dream right? What was happening. And before Kelley could even try and get anything out Alex was kissing her. Kelley stood frozen in shock. At that exact moment Kelley’s prayers were answered and the elevator doors slid open. A gasp was heard as the doors opened into the lobby. Christen Press stood at the elevator doors, tears filling her eyes. Christen could feel her heart break. Her chest suddenly felt cold and heavy, and she could barely catch her breath. How could she be so stupid, her worst nightmare had come true. Apparently Kelley and Alex were more than friends, and Christen had just caught them red handed. At Christen’s gasp Kelley’s brain finally caught up with her body and she shoved Alex off of her. Kelley’s whole face was on fire and as she turned to look at who had caught her and Alex kissing when she saw who it was she felt her heart break as well. Christen has just caught her and Alex kissing. Before she could even get a word out Christen had turned and ran out the lobby doors. 

“Wait, Christen, No, its not what you..” Kelley shoved Alex out of her way trying to catch Christen before she left. But she was too late. Christen had fled out of the hotel lobby doors. Kelley stood there, tears filling her own eyes, which quickly turned to anger. She rounded on Alex who was still standing in the elevator. 

“I told you Kelley, Christen needed to get it through her stubborn little head that you. are. mine.” Alex smirked and sauntered out of the elevator, and up to Kelley, bending down once more to whisper in her ear. “I think she got the picture, don’t you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of the great Philosopher Demi Lovato "I'm Sorry (I'm not sorry)". Every story has its villain, and if you've seen photos of "the Alex Morgan" glare" it's terrifying. 
> 
> Also I use to watch Scooby Doo every Sunday afternoon at my grandma's house. And every episode is so predictable but I love it just the same. Also Scrappy is the worst. Don't even talk to me about the live action movie.


End file.
